


Lost in your eyes

by chellmidnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellmidnight/pseuds/chellmidnight
Summary: Fill for this promp on the kinkmemeI can picture the both of them being in a relationship pre-game. Maybe they met at a food stall or a market. They decided to make their relationship a secret because reasons (although the Chocobros, Libertus and Crowe definitely know because friendship goals).So this can go both ways. Nyx can die like in the movie and it will show Prompto trying to cope with his death (with him finding out about the death from Libertus, who managed to get out of Insomnia), or Nyx could somehow make it out alive and reunite with Prompto and go on the trip with the Chocobros, who haven't known Nyx well but they know he makes their friend happy.https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=663625#cmt663625





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i have writin sorry for any spelling mistakes

Prompto looked around the small market he didn’t even know this part of insomnia even existed he had gotten lost on his way home from the citadel, sore from his first day of training. He was still so excited that he was getting the chance to try for the crowns guard.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he collided with someone’s chest “O sorry I was kinda zoning out” Prompto apologised with a nervous laugh. Looking up to see a man with light brown hair, giving him an odd look that was a little unsettling.  
“You’re not from around these parts are you pretty boy” the man asked getting up in his face. Prompto wasn’t sure what this guy’s problem was.   
“I…. well no…”   
“Hay Luche leave the kid alone” They both looked to the side to see a man with braided hair.  
“Whatever Ulric I was just messing with him” Luche said with a dismissive wave bumping his shoulder as he walked away  
“You ok?”  
“I’m fine thanks mister” Prompto replied quietly   
“Nyx”  
“What?”  
“My name it’s Nyx”  
After a little awkward small talk Prompto confect he was very lost, Nyx explained that they were in the lower city where mostly refuges and the poor lived as he lead Prom out and back to a main street.  
“Thanks again I know where to go from here”  
“You should probably try and pay more attention to where you are next time” Nyx said with a slight smirk.

 

Nyx walked out into the hallway heading towards his post for the day, guard duty was the worst he thought while shaking his head slightly. when he noticed two people walk towards him the taller of the too he recognised as the princes’s shield Gladiolus Amicitia the other he didn’t until they got closer and the smaller figure start to wave at him.  
“ah Prompto what are you doing here?” he was surprised to see the blonde boy he had helped the day before, he didn’t seem like a noble of any kind.  
“Hi Nyx… I’m training to be part of the crowns guard” he smiled. They sort of just stood there for a moment till Gladiolus who at this point was a fair few feet down the hall call for Prompto to hurry up.  
“Right I should go” Prompto started to walk off when he quickly turned back   
“I never really thanked you properly for helping me yesterday, if you have time later maybe I could buy you lunch or something” the blonde got quieter with each word, fidgeting with the bracelets on his wrest.   
“That’s not necessary” Nyx didn’t think he really did all that much buy showing the kid home  
“I insist unless you really don’t want to ….oh am I being annoying sorry” Prompto had no idea why he was getting so flustered   
“Um no I ah finish at six tonight you can meet me at the south gate I guess”   
“Yo Prompto hurry up!” Gladio yelled down the hall again, louder this time  
“Right coming” he yelled back “see you later Nyx” he then run off catching up to Gladiolus.

 

“So who’s that and how do you know a member of the kingsglaive?” Gladio questioned as Prompto fell into step with him.  
“That’s Nyx …. What’s the kingsglaive?” he hadn’t given it much thought but Nyx had to be someone important to be in the citadel or like him be there for a reason   
“The Kingsglaive are an elite group of soldiers that can use the king’s magic”  
“Cool but yeah that’s Nyx he helped me yesterday”  
“Helped you with what? You where training with me for most the day”  
“I sort of got lost on my way home”  
“You’re hopeless, come on” Gladio ended the conversation as they entered the training room


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto checked the time on his phone for what felt like the 100th time. He had finished training early or rather Gladio had some meeting he needed to go to which of course meant Noct was busy too so Prompto just sort of hung around the south gate for an hour and a half waiting for Nyx. He wasn’t sure why he had been so determined to spend time with the glaive but if he really thought about it maybe it was that he never had many friends Noctis was the only friend he’d made. Gladio and Ignis were his friends because of Noctis, before his thoughts could get to bad he noticed Nyx walking towards him.  
“Hi, over here” Prompto called waving happily   
“Hey” Nyx greeted taking off his jacket as they walked towards the city “so where are we going anyway?”   
“I haven’t really thought that far ahead” Prompto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck “um… is there any place you’d like to go?”  
“I don’t actually know the main city all that will” Nyx explained   
“Well there’s this diner that Gladio mentioned it’s not too far from here”

Nyx felt a little out of place siting in the rather causal diner still in his glaive uniform he wasn’t exactly planning to go anywhere but he hadn’t expected to see Prompto again ether. As he watched the blonde try to flirt with the waitress he couldn’t help smirking this kid didn’t seem anything like a noble. Being part of the crowns guard meant he could be a commoner but the fact the prince’s shield was the one training him made it more likely he was noble.   
“Are you ready to order?” Nyx was brought out of his thoughts buy the waitress question judging by the look she was giving him she had asked him at least ones before.   
“Um I’ll have todays special” Nyx hadn’t paid any attention to the menu but he wasn’t paying for his meal so he didn’t mind too much. The young woman quickly wrote down his order before walk off. Nyx turn to face Prompto again, he had to ask.   
“So I’ve been wondering are you from a noble house?”  
Prompto started laughing looking at Nyx like he had just told the funniest joke ever “me a noble what on Eos would make you think that?”  
“Will it’s a little odd for the prince’s shield to be training someone for the crowns guard so I thought maybe you were a lord’s son or something” he didn’t think it was an unfair conclusion to come to.   
“O right I forget sometimes that Gladio’s kind of important he’s training me because we know each other” Prompto explained before his look turned thoughtful “What about you, are you a noble? The kingsglaive sounds important”  
“You don’t know much about the glaive do you?” Nyx hadn’t meant to sound sad but that’s kind of how it came out.   
“No I didn’t even know they existed till today” Prompto responded lightly scratching at his cheek a bit embarrassed   
“Most of us in the glaive are refuges, a lot of people in insomnia don’t like outsiders regardless of why we are here or … anything really” Nyx didn’t mean to let the anger into his voice but the glaive put their lives on the line trying to defend a home that’s not even theirs and still this city had nothing but contempt for them. He sighed about to apologise for the turn in their conversation when Prompto started to speak in a quiet tone   
“That I do know… the part about how people treat outsiders. I’m not from insomnia originally, I was adopted by a local family when I was really little, so I was alright for the most part, but I found out pretty quickly not to let people know I was from outside the wall” Prompto didn’t look at him fidgeting with his bracelets the whole time he was speaking, it seemed to be some kind of nervous tic.  
Before their conversation could continue the waitress returned with their meals, Nyx noticed how fast Prompto when from solemn to brightly smiling as he thank the women for the food. For the rest of the meal there talk was a lot lighter Nyx was surprised how easy it was to talk to Prompto they spoke about everything and anything favourite foods, books, the younger's love of photography and animals until the blondes phone beeped   
“Oh wow it’s starting to get late I should probably head home soon”  
“I’ll walk you home make sure you don’t get lost” Nyx smiled picking up his jacket and standing from the table walk slowly to the door  
“Hey I don’t get lost that often” he protested with a pout, putting the money for their dinner down before hurrying over to Nyx.  
“So it has happened more than once then” Nyx teased as they walk into the street the late summer night was pleasant   
“We should do this again” Prompto side happily   
“I’d like that… I’m not always in town the glaive get a lot of missions on the outside but give me your number and we’ll figure something out”


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto had been sitting on the couch at Noct’s place playing video games for most the day. Noctis had called him early in the day so early in fact Prompto had thought something was wrong. Noct had insisted that the only thing wrong was he was bored out of his mind. Prompto cursed as he lost again he was normally good at this game.  
“Wow man you are really off today” Noct said putting his controller aside getting off the couch to wander towards the kitchen to rummage throw the fridge.  
“I know” was the mumbled replied as Prompto followed his best friend to lean against the kitchen counter   
“Everything ok?”   
“yeah” It was a lie he had been worrying all day, he and Nyx have been friends for a few weeks now which was great, however Nyx was out of town on a glaive mission and should of returned yesterday they made plans that Nyx would call Prompto the day after he got back and they would catch up, that was today. Prompto hadn’t heard a thing which made him think of the worst possible outcomes even though he knew Nyx was probably just tired or wasn’t up for company. Even so Prompto couldn’t help thinking what if his friend had been seriously hurt or worst.   
“You suck at lying. What’s going on?” Noct said as he moved to sit on the counter next to him, opening his can of soda   
“I… I’m worried” he should of known that lying to Noct wouldn’t work   
“About?”  
“Nyx was supposed to call me I’m worried he might be hurt after his mission” Prompto couldn’t help but to bit at his lip as he spoke   
“Nyx? Oh right that’s the guy you’ve been spending all your time with lately”  
“Don’t say it like that” Prompto could feel his face burn red in embarrassment “but seriously I’m really worried he could be dead!” now that he said it out loud his heart wouldn’t slow down ‘Nyx could be dead’ that thought kept going throw his head on a loop, Prompto didn’t notice he was shaking or how ragged his breathing was till Noctis was patting his back in a soothing motion.   
“Hay Prom clam down you need to breath” Noct’s concern was clear in his voice   
“I’m …sorry I didn’t… mean to get so worked up” Prompto hadn’t thought about how fond of Nyx he had become but the thought of him hurt had truly panicked him.  
“Its fine… why don’t you stay here tonight and tomorrow we can go to the citadel and find out if anything happened” Noctis suggested worry still in his voice   
Before Prompto could reply his phone beeped shingling a new text he quickly glanced at the screen   
“It’s Nyx” he sighed in relief unlocking his phone to read the text.  
‘Hi know I said I’d call but the mission was kinda rough, may have to take a rain check on dinner tonight’   
‘It’s fine if you’re not up for going out I’m just happy to hear from you I was worried’ he typed the reply so fast, smiling he was so happy Nyx was alive. Prompto did feel kind of silly he had gotten so panicked when Nyx had never said when in the day he was going to call.  
‘I probably shouldn’t go anywhere but you can come over for a bit if you want’ Prompto shyly looked up at Noctis he felt a little bad, he was going to spend the day here but he did have plans with Nyx originally.  
“Hay Noct…” his question was cut off buy Noctic answering it before he could even ask  
“Go see him”  
“How did you know what I was going to ask?” the only reply he got was a sly smirk. 

 

Prompto was weaving his way through the crowded streets of the lower city he looked at the map on his phone again. Prompto had never been to Nyx’s apartment before so Nyx sent him a map and a smartass comment to not get himself lost. He arrived at a tall grey building, it seems to be the right place according to the map anyway “now just got to find apartment 11b” he mumbled to himself.  
Prompto knocked on the door ever second that passed he worried that it was the wrong place, he was about to leave when the door opened reveal a very tied looking, shirtless Nyx, his right shoulder and chest bandaged arm in a sling .   
“You didn’t say you were hurt how bad are you going to be ok?” The words all come out in a jumble   
“haha calm down I’m fine” Nyx laughed stepping aside to let Prompto inside. The place was small only one room, bed at the back wall a desk against the right wall a TV on the wall to the side an armchair that was it. Prompto now this was a poor part of town but Nyx was in the glaive he works for the king.   
Nyx closed the door then turned to flop onto the armchair, he look exhausted. Prompto turn the desk chair around sitting quietly not sure what to say he had never had trouble talking to Nyx but he just couldn’t his mind was all over the place worried Nyx was clearly not in a good way, but now his was also flustered at seeing Nyx, this is the first time Prompto had seen him topless.  
“So what happened to you shoulder?” Prompto’s question was barely above a whisper   
“Arachnae it’s a kind of daemon take can use magic, I took a bad hit kind of like getting hit by lighting sent me flying landed bad an dislocated my shoulder”  
“That sounds really bad” Prompto had never seen a daemon but he heard a fair bit about them, they what one of the things that make live outside the wall so dangers   
“Hay don’t look so worried it’s not as bad as it sounds, but it is nice to have someone be worried about me without yelling at me”  
“Who’s been yelling at you?”  
“Will I may have got in hit saving Crowe she’s kind of pissed at me”  
“For saving her?”  
“She’s just worried and feels guilty she shouldn’t it was my choice” they fell into a comfortable silence eventually and ended up watching a movie but Prompto wasn’t paying it much attention he was lost in his own thoughts and the realization of just how important Nyx was to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it is hopefully the end of my writers block

“Ok, see you then” Nyx ended the call with a smile he and Prompto had just finished making plans for the next few days and considering Nyx was going to be off active duty for about four weeks with his shoulder, he had plenty of time. Just then there was a loud knocking on his front door, before Nyx could open the door it swung open.   
“Answer you phone once in a while will ya” Crowe exclaimed as she walked past Nyx into his house.   
“I don’t remember giving you a key” Nyx sighed closing the door looking at his friend it was clear she had the day off in her skinny jeans and tank top still wearing her glaive boots though did she even own any other shoes?   
“No but you gave Libertus one, anyway why didn’t you pick up I thought you passed out or something”  
“If you didn’t notice I didn’t ignore your call, the phone was engaged, I was talking to a friend”  
“Uh huh” clearly she didn’t believe him “So anyway I got the next few days off so you get the pleasure of my company” she exclaimed dramatically with a smile, she’s happy it reminded Nyx of when he had first know her when she was just a kid.  
“Sorry but I got plans for the next week” it was bad timing if he had known Crowe was getting time off he would of made some time for her to.   
“What plans you can’t do anything at headquarters they will just send you home” She shook her head as she spoke she’s always telling him, he’s going to work himself to death one day.  
“I’m hanging out with a friend”  
“I know Libertus doesn’t have time off” Crowe said razing her eye brow and putting her hand on her hip.   
“You and Lib are not my only friends” Nyx was starting to get a little irritated was it that hard to believe that he had made a friend, he was never known for being overly social he know this but still.  
“If you don’t want to spend time with me just till me” annoyance clear in her voice as well as sadness she was trying to hide.  
“Hay you know that’s not it, I really do have someone I’m meeting”  
“oh I get it” Crowe’s face light up with mischief, Nyx wasn’t sure what she thought she ‘got’ but he was pretty sure it was not right.   
“Will I’m not doing anything today so what do you want to do?”  
“Don’t worry about it for now I’ll come over tonight with Libertus when his finished for day, we’ll have a few drinks” with that she turned on her heels to leave.  
“Hey give me the key” Nyx stuck his head out the door to call after her   
“Nope mine now” Crowe chimed as she walked down the hall.

 

The distant sound of gun fire seemed to fade away as he found her   
Blood so much blood she was covered the wound to her chest was so large it looked as though they had tried to tear her apart.   
“No no please no” he cried out as he cradled her cold still form tears blurring his vision.   
Nyx woke in a start, steering at the dark room, he blinked a few times then run his hand over he’s face. ‘It was a dream just a dream’ Nyx thought as he slow pushed himself up from the old armchair to make his way to the tiny bathroom to stand in front of the sink splashing cold water on his face trying to calm down. It took Nyx a little while to relies there was knocking at the front door he really didn’t want to answer it right now but he go’s and das just that.  
Nyx opened the door to Libertus   
“Brought food as well sins you never have anything. Have you even eaten today? ” he’s not even got in in the door and is already being a mother hen.  
“Yes” Nyx replied step in a side so his friend could get past.  
“Protein bars don’t count”  
“Yes they do, and I was told that Crowe and alcohol would be with you” He retorted before shutting the door and sitting heavily back down,  
“Yeah she’s on her way stop to talk to…..” Libertus didn’t get a change to finish before Crowe walk in holding up a bottle to them with a smirk on her lips “So who’s ready for a long night?”

 

Most of a bottle of whiskey later Nyx couldn’t feel the pain in his should anymore all those he couldn’t feel most of his face ether. They talk mostly about home the last few missions and drink a little too fast just a normal night till Crowe decided to start talk crazy.  
“Are you going to answer me or just look at me all night, who’s the girl? I know you’re seeing someone and I want to know” yep her repeating it didn’t make it any better where the hell be she get that idea from. Before Nyx could voice as much Libertus stated “That’s what you want to ask him I cove of told not to both these not way Nyx has a Girlfriend”  
“And how are you so sure you didn’t see he this morning he was way too happy it was freckly” Crowe exclaimed taking another long drink.  
“Hay I’m right here” Nyx was encoring the look Libertus was giving him   
“You never told her?”  
“She never asked!!!”His voice was louder than he meant it to be he was a bit drunker than he had thought he was.  
“Never told me what?” Crowe ask putting her drink down a little worry they were all so close there was not much about each other they didn’t know.   
Nyx sighed “that I’m gay that’s why Lid knows I don’t have a girlfriend”   
Crowe let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding “oh that’s all I thought there was something wrong with you…. So who is he?”


End file.
